


Knit Two, Purl Two

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fitz's mom, M/M, Sweaters, communication issues, fluff!, slight angst, vacation aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nice thing about being open with their relationship is that it comes with perks - perks like being able to share a room to avoid awkward walks of shame the morning after, or Coulson being a little extra lenient with their request for a joint two-week vacation.</p><p>The downside to being open with his relationship with Fitz, however, is the fact that everyone on base knows his business, often before he does. "Hey, Trip. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but the last thing I want to do right now is talk about my vacation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit Two, Purl Two

He’s searching in his pocket for his key card when he hears it. The footsteps are getting closer and closer, and he knows at that point that it’s a lost cause. An entire morning spent avoiding the rest of the team only to be confronted right in front of his door.

"Mack! Welcome back, man. How was your vacation?"

He knows, really - deep down, Mack knows that Trip isn't trying to start shit, but it's been a weird two weeks and he needs a stiff drink, a good lay, and a long nap. Unfortunately, Bobbi's out in the field, Fitz is already working to catch up on his backlogged work, and sleeping alone just doesn't cut it anymore since he and Fitz applied for and were granted the right to share a room on base.

The nice thing about being open with their relationship is that it comes with perks - perks like being able to share a room to avoid awkward walks of shame the morning after, or Coulson being a little extra lenient with their request for a joint two-week vacation.

The downside to being open with his relationship with Fitz, however, is the fact that everyone on base knows his business, often before he does. "Hey, Trip. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but the last thing I want to do right now is talk about my vacation."

The wince on Trip's face speaks volumes, and Mack knows that he's going to have to nip this in the bud immediately before Fitz comes to bed with a wrinkle in his brow and teary eyes after hearing from the peanut gallery about how Mack had a bad time meeting his mother. With a sigh and a furtive glance around the hallway, lest anyone hear him, he decides to risk Trip's confidence. "It wasn't a bad trip, and I'm crazy about Fitz... but his _mom_. Trip, when I tell you that his mom was a little off, you need to realize that it's an understatement."

"What kind of off? Because, you already knew that Fitz was a little weird, so you've got to figure that all of that came from somewhere."

Choosing to ignore the subtle dig at his boyfriend, Mack lets out a pained sigh. "That's the thing. She spent the entire time we spent visiting making all these comments." Trip looks confused, and Mack knows that he's going to have to spill more information to get him to understand, but it's painful to even think about.

"Trip, she kept making comments about the, uh, size difference between me and Fitz. At first, I could understand it, because I'm a tall dude. I get it. The problem is that it didn't _stop_. Like, she would mention my size in almost every conversation, and I'm 60% sure that it was at least partially innuendo, but when I asked Fitz about it he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Oh... That's actually really weird and uncomfortable. I don't even want to bust your balls over this, Mack." Trip looks genuinely pained that he's unable to tease Mack over his visit with Fitz's mom. "Fitz seriously didn't notice anything weird when she kept bringing up your size?"

Throwing his hands in the air, Mack almost feels like hugging Trip because _finally_ someone else understands his pain. "No! He looked at me like I was crazy and asked if I needed to lie down for a bit. It was literally the most awkward vacation that I've ever been on, which is rough because I'm pretty sure that Fitz is _it_ for me. This vacation to meet his mom, it's something that he's been gushing about for months, and I know that it meant the world to him... but now I'm imagining family holidays and raising children together, and it's all kind of shadowed by the fact that his mother makes me feel all kinds of uncomfortable."

Trip is staring at him with both eyebrows raised and his mouth slack. It's only after he pauses to backtrack over the conversation that he realizes what he just admitted to. "Look, you can't tell Fitz about this conversation. It's barely been a year together, and I don't need to be scaring him off with long term plans in the same breath that I'm basically insulting his mother."

Clapping a hand to Mack's shoulder, Trip throws him a salute and a wink before turning towards his room. "Man, I knew that you were gone on Fitz, but I had no idea how _bad_. Your secret's safe with me, but you totally owe me. Just sayin'." Having had the last word, Trip turns down the hallway leaving Mack alone with his thoughts. Shaking his head, Mack turns around and grapples with his wallet until he has his key card in hand.

It’s a pleasant surprise when he opens their bedroom door to find Fitz curled up in their bed with a book. He’s wearing the sweater that Mrs. Fitz had originally made for Mack, which was yet another subtle reminder of her inability to… process his size in comparison to Fitz - in the end, the sweater had been much too small to fit into, and it had been re-gifted (awkwardly) to Fitz. It looks good on him, the blue yarn complimenting his eyes and rosy cheeks, but it’s difficult to focus on the positives when the sweater _should_ have been for Mack. The large maroon M that’s embroidered over his heart makes it impossible to forget that fact.

Brows furrowed, Fitz marks his place before putting the book down and motioning stiffly with his hands that Mack should join him. “It turns out that Jemma was able to keep the techs well in line while we were on vacation. There was barely any work to catch up on, so I was able to clock out early. It’s probably a good thing I did… were you ever going to let me know how uncomfortable you were with my mother?”

It’s clear from the pained look on his face that Fitz heard his conversation with Trip, which is yet _another_ entry on the long list of reasons why the bedrooms should be soundproofed. It’s a long list, and one day Coulson is going to have to take notice. Until that day comes around, there are going to be awkward moments like this. Hurtful moments like this, if Fitz’s face is anything to go by.

Mack doesn’t dare move to take Fitz’s hands like he wants to, instead settling down next to him on the bed. Neither of them say anything for a beat, and the quiet is suffocating, but there’s no easy way to explain how he felt around Mrs. Fitz.

“I didn’t hear everything, Mack, but I heard enough. Was it really that bad? I thought that you were having a good time - that you liked my mother… I know that she _adored_ you. Was it too soon? Maybe we’re rushing things… it’s only been a year. Is it too soon to be vacationing together? Did you not want to meet my mother?”

He’s spiraling. From the tight line of his shoulders, to the rapid fire way that he’s speaking it’s clear that Fitz is freaking out, and the longer Mack allows this to go on the more hurt the two of them are going to be when this is all over. Risking it, Mack reaches out and runs a hand down the length of Fitz’s back. Up and down, over and over - it’s repetitive, and hopefully soothing. Responding to the petting, Fitz has stopped talking, wide eyes trained on Mack in a silent panic.

“I need you to know that I don’t think we’re rushing anything. I love you, I want to be with you, and I want to be a part of your family.” Fitz stays quiet, but his eyes are narrowing in confusion. “Do you really not remember me telling you how weird it was when your mom made such a big deal about how big I am? It was constant… pretty much from the moment we parked the rental car up until we boarded the flight home, it was some comment about my height, or about what a ‘strapping young man’ I am. She mentioned at least three separate times how much _larger_ I am than you, with emphasis _._ ”

Fitz looks lost. “I… I didn’t really notice? I’m sorry, that must make me a horrible boyfriend… but my mother’s always been a little eccentric? It’s not strange for her to be caught up in the details, and in her defense, you _are_ a strapping young man. You’re _my_ strapping young man.” It’s with a pained laugh that he breaks eye contact with Mack, instead focusing on his hands. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice how uncomfortable you were, I never want you to feel that way… the fact that it was because of my mother… you must be ready to run for the hills.”

Mouth dry at the very idea of running from Fitz, at the thought that Fitz would think that of him, Mack moves closer until they are pressed side-by-side. The contact feels good, feels necessary right now, grounding him and lending him strength. Fitz sniffles beside him, obviously trying to draw as little attention as possible to the tears running down his face.

“First things first, I would _never_ run for the hills unless you’re running with me. Do we need to work on our communication? Yeah, maybe a bit, but I’m _in_ this. Clearly you heard the part about your mom, but did you hear me tell Trip about my plans for us? I am _in_ this with you. I would have proposed months ago if I wasn’t afraid that it would scare you off.”

He’s terrified to be this candid and vulnerable, but it’s more than worth it if it will stop the tears from quietly falling. Reaching out to wipe an errant tear from Fitz’s cheek, Mack takes a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

“Fitz, I want to raise a family with you. I want you by my side every day, for the rest of my life. I want so much, and this thing with your mom? It’s not worth losing that over. If this is the worst issue that we face in our relationship, I’ll consider ourselves blessed.”

It’s quiet between them, but Mack has said his piece. He may have actually said too much, but right now that’s not important. What _is_ important is Fitz, and what his response may be. He can feel Fitz lean into him, can’t help but wrap an arm around his shoulders to bring him in even closer.

“I would have said yes, you know. If you had been crazy enough to propose months ago. You’re it for me too, Mack, and I’m _so_ sorry that I didn’t listen more when you tried to tell me how you felt. I… there’s no excuse for it, but I will work so hard to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

It’s such a quiet, confident statement, and it takes Mack’s breath away because he can hear how earnest Fitz is right now. Every word out of his mouth is weighted, and important, and honest, and it makes Mack wants to kiss him.

So he _does_.

It’s a soft kiss, barely there, but it’s exactly what he needs right now. He doesn’t need the passion that they’ve shared, or the playfulness. No, he just needs Fitz as he is now - open, honest, and so beautiful.

“I love you. Your mother can make all the comments she wants - she can knit sweaters _five_ times too small for me, for all I care. She’s your mother, and she’s a part of your life, and you matter to me. So, yeah. I’m not going anywhere.”

With a crooked smile, Fitz presses in closer to press their lips together again. They stay there for awhile, wrapped loosely around each other as they trade soft kisses. There’s more to discuss, so much more, but they’ve said enough for one night. As far as Mack is concerned, they have the rest of their lives to figure it out.

**Two months later…**

He’s barely awake when Fitz comes barreling into their room. At first, Mack is concerned - Fitz is flushed and breathing heavily, but the safety protocols haven’t been initiated yet and Fitz is somehow managing to smile while gasping for air. Before Mack can ask what’s going on, Fitz puts a finger up, eyes begging for a moment to compose himself.

It actually takes a few minutes, but eventually Fitz is able to regulate his breathing. “I need to preface this by saying that I love you, and I think you might have been onto something before… it’s possible that my mother may not have an accurate sense of scale.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just tosses a large mass of burgundy yarn at Mack’s face in lieu of an explanation. It takes a minute to figure out what’s going on, but when everything clicks Mack isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry.

“Really? Really, Fitz?! How big does your mom think I am?”

What was at first glance a large mass of yarn actually spreads out into a gigantic sweater knit in the same style of the one Fitz was re-gifted for Christmas. Where the other sweater was blue with a maroon M embroidered on the chest, this one is burgundy with a blue L right over where his heart would be if the sweater was remotely the right size.

“It just came in the mail today, and no - before you ask - I wasn’t aware that there was that much yarn in Scotland. I also want to remind you that I love you, and you love me, and really, _that_ is your color.”

With a roll of the eyes, Mack pulls it on. The sweater is like a tent on him. The material is itchy, and he feels like a kid trying on his dad’s clothes, but there are some positives.

One such positive? The look that Fitz is giving him from across the room, all warm and happy.

“Are you sure that your mom didn’t make this for the two of us? Because I’m pretty sure that you can fit in here with me, Turbo.”

With a laugh, Fitz steps closer into his personal bubble, wrapping his arms around Mack’s neck before laying a kiss on him.

“Oh, no. The sweater’s all yours, Mack. My mother even sent you a letter, addressed for your eyes only. Let me know if she said anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable… I already spoke to her, but the name of the game is constant vigilance.” Pressing another kiss to Mack’s lips, Fitz pulls a small envelope from his back pocket before pulling away to leave it on their dresser. “I need to get back to work, but maybe we can grab dinner together tonight on my break?”

“Yeah, I don’t need to be back in the garage until tomorrow morning, so dinner sounds good.”

Throwing a smile over his shoulder, Fitz dashes out of the room - no doubt he’s late, but they’ve been making more of an effort to be on time lately. Relationships are hard enough work without your boss looking at you funny when you show up to work fifteen minutes late with kiss-swollen lips and your shirt thrown on inside out.

Approaching the letter cautiously, Mack considers how easy it would be to shove it into his sock drawer, but he can’t afford to push this off for later. Taking a deep breath, he carefully slices into the envelope until he’s able to pull the letter out.

 

_Dear Alphonso,_

_I was so thrilled to receive your letter. Your timing was impeccable, as your letter arrived just as I was wrapping up your sweater! I do apologize that it took me so long to knit, but I ran out of yarn halfway through. Do make sure to let me know if the sweater is too small. If it doesn’t fit, I’m sure that it would fit our Leo just fine._

_I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of stitching Leo’s initial into your sweater, much like Leo wears an M on his._

_Now, my dear, I feel that we still have so much to learn from each other and I look forward to doing so in the years to come. The nature of Leo’s profession is one of secrets, and I have accepted that from day one, but we both know that my son was grievously hurt in the line of duty. I have worried about my boy every day since he was brought into the world, but I have never known fear like when I was flown to see him while he was still in the coma._

_I carried that fear each day until you came to stay. Leo had shared, before your visit, that he was in love and that he wanted me to meet you. Seeing how you take care of my boy, how you look at him and really see how precious he is, was a revelation and for the first time in a long time I stopped fearing for my son._

_It is a comfort knowing that he has such a strong, strapping, well-built young man to care for him. I feel confident that you will love my boy as I always hoped he would be loved because it is clear that you are more than your stature. In such a short time you have impressed me with your kindness, your integrity, and the love you have for my son._

_In your letter, you asked for my blessing. My dear, you have both my blessing and my love._

_Welcome to our family, Alphonso._

_Yours,_

_Abigail Fitz_


End file.
